the new boy
by stewzabob2000
Summary: when a new boy moves to the school stewart instantly falls in love with him


It all started one day when me and my friends were watching the television ( i wasnt really paying much notice to it any way ) i heard this rough but mellow voice, suprisingly it was really pleaseing to the ear, the voice had peeked my intrest and as i looked up i saw the most stunningly beautiful person, his hair looked smooth as black silk and his eye's as blue as the ocean and his skin was a slightly tanned but golden colour.

I was in a state of shock i never thought anyone like that ever exsisted. I dont know why but to me it felt like i was in love i had never known what that felt like until now and as i watched the rest of the news report i heard the reporter say that he would be moving to our school i was taken by suprise HIM moving to our school no way that could'nt be possible no one had moved into the school since a good few years ago.

that whole night all i thought about was him wondering what he acted like and what his name was and when he would move into the school, my mind was just so full of thoughts i really needed to sleep as i had a majorly important test which would decide if i was eligable for that subject so i decided eventually to go to sleep. as i dreamt the voice from the tv was playing through my mind which had been the only pleasent dream i have had in a while.

the morning before the test i had waited outside my school with my friends so we could help each other study when out of the corner of my eye i saw him the person from the tv one of my many questions had been answerd he was moving in today i saw him go toward the hall where we would be sitting the test so i was wondering if he was sitting the test today aswell.

we walked into the grand hall decored with the house flags each named after the four basic elements earth, wind, air and fire. me and a few of my friends were part of the fire house and we have a our own group nickname called the elementals ( cheesy i know ), as i sat down in my assigned no. 14 i saw a shadow loom over me as i looked up it was the guy from the tv i started to blush as he introduced himself. he told me his name was harry hook he was a new student but was applying for the same subject as me, he had also asked me my name and with the little courage i had i told him my name was stewart but he didnt hear me at first so i told him again my name was stewart he has left me with this message i still remember he had said to me in his rough, mellow voice "your cute", i had almost fainted a person call me cute and mean it i was shocked it was unheard of.

i remember for the rest of the test trying so hard to make sure the answerd the questions correctly i was determined to mae sure i was in his class. as the test ended i heard the examiner shout " the test is over please remain seated till me and my colleuges collect your papers" i remained seated like everyone else i had a quick look over to harry's test paper and i saw his house i was overjoyed he was part of the fire house which meaned if there where to be any subjects such as cookery or music i would be in his class.

the day had ended and i thought of him throught dinner my friends had been calling my name but i had been day dreaming about harry then i came to i asked what the matter was and my friends told me i was spaced out, i asked why they had shouted me because i usually go spaced out at dinner due to being stressed at school but this time something was different this time. they had told me that i looked different when i was spaced out just then, i thought in my head maybe they had figured out that i liked the new boy harry but then again maybe they didnt know. i just laughed and told them maybe you had just forgotten what i looked like spaced out then and left and went to bed.

that night i heard him calling my name it was another peacefull night like the last but this time now that i got to see him earlier on my dream showed him asking me on a date and me accepting it maybe i was in love but didnt belive at first.

the morning after i left early to get my favourite spot under the tree somehow memeories from my dream came to mind and i ponderd why but just ignored it. i was so invested into the book that i didnt notice someone had sat down next to me until i asked aloud to my self what the word sable had meant and the voice beside me had said it meant a part of a building that stuck out coverd by a pitched roof and that it was used most commonly with gothic styled buildings, i thanked the voice and continued to read my book then i suddenly relised i had heard that voice before but from where then i turend around and saw it was harry i started to blush and quickly said i was sorry that i didnt notice him, he had just laughed and smiled. i asked him why he sat down beside me and quickly stated that there is nothing wrong with that or that i wasnt being rude he replied with that because he was new and didnt know his was around the school he would ask me as i was the only person he somewhat knew.

so diceded that it would be the nicest thing to do and that i no classes so a was bored. so the first place i took him was the dinning hall as he had never been and took him to the classes he needed to go to tomorrow. i paused walking and harry asked why i had stopped and i had asked him why he moved to this school his voice still music to my ears replied with that this school had the subjects he needed and that more people passed here than in his last school and then his voice got quieter a bit and he said well theres one other reason, i was just about to ask what when he quickly said that he wasnt really accepted in his old school i asked what he meant why wasnt he accepted, his reply was slow and quiet but i could make it out he told me that he was gay. i told him that he isnt in that school anymore that he would be accepted in this school he thanked me and hugged me it was weird i didnt know if i where to hug him would he get emotional again after i had finished wiping his tears away. i hugged him back and i could feel him getting warmer as though he had needed that hug we parted ways and went back to our own dorms and by that time i was really tired so i went to bed.

that night i was suddenly woken up to a clicking sound coming from the room window i got up to check who its was i opend it and felt the midnight breeze go right through me, i was freezing so i ran back to get a house coat i had peered out the window to see no one other than harry down at the bottom, i aksed him what he had wanted he told me to get dressed and meet him under the tree that i was at that morning. so i got changed out of my nightwear and went outside to see harry sitting under the tree.

stewart he called out i walked over to he and sat down and asked why he wanted me to be out here at this time, he told me that he had never been in a relationship, as soon as he said that i thought where is this going to go from here, he carried on saying that he had liked me from the second he saw me and i told him that it was the same for me, a pause of silence happend for at least a few seconds then harry had said stewart i think i really like you and i told him that i liked him too then silence again, and harry had said stewart would you be my boyfriend i was shocked i knew he liked me but i didnt think he would ask me but i felt the same way towards him so i said yes to his question and gave him a great big hug and lay there for the rest of the night holding each others hands and looking at the stary sky above us


End file.
